


Lord of the Feels

by Scarlet_Rose812



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a RP, Butt Plugs, Character Death, Double Penetration, F/M, Kinda Emotional Sex, Love, M/M, Me and my RP friends have different styles, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rain, Rain Sounds, Semi Decapitation, Sex, Smut, Spider Soup, Thranduils grade A parenting, Throat Gets Cut, Thunderstorms, Violence, Weird changes in writing style, angsty characters, crazy Thranduil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Rose812/pseuds/Scarlet_Rose812
Summary: Legolas sat in his room. He had for a long time now wanted to confront his father. The young elven prince had been seeing someone. Someone the king would most likely not accept. He was shaking. The blond elf was planning on confronting him tonight.





	1. The Confrontation

The sky was starting to change colour from a clear blue to a light pink, then orange and finally fading into a deep blue. It was getting darker and darker outside as tiny stars began to appear one by one, finally covering the whole sky. The moon was shining brightly and threw a ghost like glow over the forest as fog began to make its way between the trees. It was quiet. Relaxing. Calming. 

 

Legolas sat in his room. He had for a long time now wanted to confront his father. The young elven prince had been seeing someone. Someone the king would most likely not accept. He was shaking. The blond elf was planning on confronting him tonight. He sat in silence and waited for the right moment to tell Thranduil what his plan was. He tried to collect enough courage to tell him that he loved Gimli.  


 

Suddenly the powerful and majestic voice of the elf king appeared “Legolas! I see you have returned to what you are not supposed to leave”. What was he doing? What was he talking about? Legolas’ father was normally with the other elves, planning and fixing the kingdom like a normal king should. But lately he had been more aware of his son, unfortunately for Legolas.  


 

Thranduil noticed Legolas’ nervousness right away, and smiled calmly as he said “You have nothing to fear, Legolas. I only want to talk to you as your father, not as a king”. His voice was friendly, and that was very unusual for him to be, but the king had a plan. He hoped that this kindness would make Legolas speak, because he knew that the next thing he would talk about was something Legolas always avoided. At least after he came back home from helping the hobbits.  


 

Thranduil lost his smile, and stepped slowly into the room while blocking the only door leading out of the room. “Before you met dwarves…” Thranduil waited to continue to see if Legolas reacted, “… you helped Tauriel to clean out those giant spiders from our kingdom, spending time with her, but I do not think you do anymore. You see, I talked to her. She said she is always alone now”. His face turned darker, along with his voice. “So tell me Legolas, Where have you been Lately?”


	2. The Guard

Legolas flinched at his father’s sudden change in act. He wasn’t used to this “kindness”, though he knew it was fake. He grumbled slightly and looked down. He knew his father had tried to get him to speak but it never worked. He stood up and walked towards the door pushing Thranduil away. “I have been meeting some elven child” he mumbled. “I’m trying to teach them the art of archery” he replied simply “and if you may excuse me, my dear ada, I have business to attend to”. With that he pushed him away from the door and stepped outside, nearly sprinting down the hallway before running straight into one of the guards, falling backwards with a yelp.  


 

“I am sorry my prince” the guard said cautiously. He had just been at his post when the prince ran into him. Literally. He stretched a hand towards the prince in an awkward manner. “Let me help you up”.

 

Legolas grumbled angrily and pushed his hand away. “No, no… it was my fault” he said with a sigh “don’t worry about it…”. he stood up slowly and rubbed his neck before looking back to see if his father was following him. “Could you perhaps help me with something?” he asked the guard.

 

“Of course, my prince” the guard answered confused. He did not comprehend why the prince would possibly be in need of favours from a guardsman. Legolas looked back at him. “Would you maybe distract my ada for a while?” he asked quietly “Just for a little bit”.

 

The guard scratched his neck. He wasn’t sure how he felt about potentially lying to the king. “yes, my prince” he said, somewhat reluctantly “what do I have to do”.  


 

Legolas swallowed and bit his lower lip. “Ehm… could you tell him I’m in the bathroom?” He wasn’t sure what to say so he just said the first thing he could think of.  


 

“Uhhhh… okay?” the guard wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He’d thought it would be a much harder request. But he couldn’t possibly disobey an order. Would this even count as an order?

 

Legolas nodded. “Thank you so much” he said, and began to run off down the hallway and towards the stables where he untied his horse after getting his bow, and rode into the darkness.

 

The guard saw the king moving towards him quickly, just after Legolas had gotten away. Thranduil glared at the guard and shouted “Hey, you! Have you seen the prince?”

 

“He went to the bathroom, sir” the guard responded, giving a curt nod. He hoped it wasn’t obvious he was hiding something.

 

Thranduil lowered his eyebrows. «I have lived for thousands of years, do you not think I have learned to notice when someone lies to me?” Thranduils anger grew, and he came closer to the lower guard. Thranduil whispered “Do you know what happens when someone lies to me?” it was an obvious warning. Thranduil stepped quickly back, looking frightened down in the floor. “I guess I just have to wait until Legolas comes back” he said slowly, silently. Then he turned away and disappeared into another room.

 

Something was going on with the king. He was not the nicest person you could meet, but he was never like that against one of his own guards. Maybe it was his son who changed his behaviour, or maybe it was a greater, hidden power…


	3. The Cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts exactly where the last one ended. Thanks for the kudos :)

The guard stared shocked at the retreating form of the king. He had never experienced the king acting like that. At least not towards elves.

 

….

 

Legolas was already far away from the castle. Well at least so far, he couldn’t be seen in the darkness. If the guards were to follow him now, they would have great trouble catching up with him. He kept looking over his shoulder though, keeping an eye at all locations around him.

 

Not far away were two guards from Elrond. They had been commissioned to go outside Elrond’s kingdom, but for a secret reason. Suddenly one of the elves, called Neleos, said “Look! Look closely with your elf sight behind that forest and mountain my brother! Is that what I think it is?!”

 

Legolas rode quickly, and was trying his very best to keep focused. He was shivering from the cold as it was beginning to rain heavily. He needed to find shelter as soon as possible.

 

The other of the two guards, named Eledir, looked in the same direction as Neleos. Was that… no it couldn’t be. But still, it looked a lot like a certain elven prince. They could see that the prince rode very fast, as if he was being chased, but they could not see by who or what. They decided to check it out. After all, Elrond would probably want all the information they could get him.

 

Legolas kept riding deeper and deeper into the forest, the thunder rumbled loudly and a flash of lightning blinked in the distance. He was scared and getting paranoid as he took a quick turn into a cave.

 

Neleos and his brother had plenty of clothes as they had prepared well for this trip to the forest of Thranduil’s kingdom. The only way to find out why the prince was out in this stormy night was to simply ask him. Since the prince was here alone it had to be something important going on, and Elrond would be pretty happy for that information from the kingdom of Mirkwood! The guards found easily where Legolas because of the poor horse who was screaming at the thunder.

 

Neleos and Eledir thought of which excuse they would tell the prince for why they were there, but they did not have time to think as they suddenly saw him.  
Legolas sat in the corner of the cave, trying to make a fire to warm himself, not really noticing the guards who approached him. He finally got the fire going, and sighed with a little smile.

 

“Prince Legolas, we did not expect to find you here” said Eledir. The cave was lit up in a warm glow, a strong contrast to the cold rain outside.

 

Legolas quickly stood up, grabbing a hold of his bow and an arrow before quickly turning to face them. “Who are you?!” he snarled.

 

“I am sorry, we did not mean to startle you” Eledir said, smiling warmly. He walked slowly further into the cave. “My name is Eledir”.

 

“Stay away” Legolas hissed loudly and backed away, keeping his bow and arrow pointed at them. “Leave me alone!” he growled.

 

“Look, my name is Neleos, and me and my brother only wanted to ask if we could stay here until the weather is better” said Neleos walking just behind Eledir. Neleos had a hand over his sword without seizing it- just in case- and hoped it was not visible. He did not trust this young prince, but tried to be friendly.

 

Legolas hissed. “Well I suppose you could stay, but only if you drop your weapons” he said aggressively and lowered his bow slowly.

 

“Of course” answered Eledir, already putting his sword down. He then sat down by the fire, still smiling.

 

Neleos dropped his sword warily, he knew the prince was an expert marksman. He then sat down next to his brother.

 

Legolas calmed down and sat down on the other side of the fire to keep a close eye on both of them.

 

“So, what is a young prince like you doing all alone out here? Should you not be home with your father? Or did he send you?” said Neleos in a friendly and curious tone, wondering why a father would send his own son alone out in the dark. He also kept an eye on his bellowed sword, which he had dropped to have a chance of finding out why Legolas was here.

 

Legolas grumbled deeply “To inform you, I just met the two of you. Do you really believe I would give you my personal information?”. He raised an eyebrow.

 

“You have nothing to fear of us, o son of Thranduil, king over this kingdom. We are only hunting for the spiders that live in your forest so we can make spider soup!” he smiled with his teeth, looking a bit weird.

 

Eledir looked at his brother, wondering why he made such a blatant lie. “Yes, we are simply hunting spiders” Eledir said, hoping Legolas would not see it was a lie.

 

Legolas huffed slightly and rolled his eyes. He disliked it when people used his royal name. it gave him shivers down his back. “You know that my father already did that? Right?”

 

“All of them? Such a pity, oh well, then there will be no soup for us. Is that what he has been doing lately? Chasing spiders? Or is he having any other projects?”

 

“Again, that has nothing to do with you” Legolas grumbled and crossed his arms. These two elves gave him a bad feeling. Something wasn’t right.

 

“I am sorry prince Legolas, we did not mean to offend you. I certainly hope we have not shown too much disrespect” Eledir said as he leaned back, supporting himself on his arms.

 

Legolas rolled his eyes “Please keep your apologies to yourselves” he grumbled in a deeper voice than he normally had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will begin where this ended.


	4. The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I can make long chapters. Sorta. hope you enjoy! IMPORTANT: this chapter eatures minor character death, which is a bit graphic.

Neleos looked at Eledir. He gave looked with an almost invisible expression meaning we will not get any information out of him, why not just take him with us?

Eledir looked at his brother confused. Could he not see something was wrong? Eledir did not know the prince well, but it seemed as though something troubled him.

Neleos thought Eledir was thinking too friendly, just like all the other times they had other missions from their boss. But then he got a great idea. “Legolas, if there is anything we could do to make things better, we would be glad to help”. Neleos looked at his brother, and smiled, hoping he would like the plan.

Eledir smiled brightly “Yes, of course. We would be very glad”. Eledir was so happy his brother saw reason, and wanted to help as well. He looked towards Legolas again, hoping to see a positive reaction.

Legolas grumbled. “No thanks, I’m fine on my own” he growled and went over to the bag he had brought with him, pulling out a blanket. 

Eledir looked down in his lap feeling disappointed. He had really hoped to help someone else for once. And to think he almost got to see Neleos finally on the same side as him.

Legolas unfolded the blanket and laid down on it, still facing the other two. He was determined not to fall asleep, but soon he couldn’t keep awake and fell deep into the world of dreams. 

Neleos had had enough. When he was sure that the prince was asleep, he was tired and got grumpy and impatient. “Eledir!” he whispered. “We can not stay here any longer! I say we use my rope and kidnap him! If we can not get the information out of him, I say we bring the whole of him with us!” he said as he pointed to the rope hanging from his belt.

It had finally stopped raining and all that was heard outside was the sound of wind, water that poured from the trees, animals and a waterfall in the distance. 

“But…” Eledir said. He truly did not know how to convince his brother not to do it. he was so tired, and the prince was sleeping, and it just didn’t seem fair to kidnap someone while they are sleeping. Especially not when they look so pretty and peaceful while sleeping.

“Just think of it!” Neleos said eagerly “the prince is out in the forest all by himself, and very frustrated. Something is going on in the king’s castle. I bet the king does not know that the prince is here. After some time he will probably come after his son, and we have tricked him out of his castle! And just think of how happy Elrond will be then! Now, take Legolas’ bow and I will tie him while he is asleep, and whatever you do- do not give him his bow!”

Eledir looked as if he was about to cry. He was too tired to understand the situation properly. They had been traveling for a few days with hardly any sleep. Eledir sat up, bent his knees, and wrapped his arms around his legs. Why couldn’t they just have happy, peaceful quests?

After Neleos had tied Legolas hard, he looked at his brother and sighed. Then he moved quietly to him, and helped him up. After all, Eledir was his brother, and that was the main thing that kept them working together. “Now, take the bow and I will drag the prince out. If he awakens, leave the bow and help me”.

“Yes” Eledir answered quietly. He went over to Legolas’ bag, taking it as well as the bow and quiver.

 

…

 

The sun lit up the world and everyone in the castle started going about their day, like they normally would. Except for one. On his throne, Thranduil sat majestic and beautiful as always, but he was clearly not feeling well; his hand laid hard on his forehead, and his eyes were closed. The whole night he had been awake thinking of Legolas, but something else was keeping him awake too, something inside him… He waited for the morning guard to bring him a morning report. 

“Your majesty, I have troubling news” said the guard as he entered the throne room.

Thranduil did not open his eyes. There was a scary silence in the air. Thranduil did not move a muscle. It was creepy.

The guard shifted nervously “Ummm… Your majesty?”

Thranduil did not care for news, like he normally would. He said slowly “Where is my son…? I need him… NOW!”

“That is the issue sir. He is not here” the guard said, taking a small step back.

Thranduil moved his head robotically towards the poor guard. Then he stood up and said “Not here you say? Hmm… not the news I was hoping for… Not the news… Wrong news… So, so wrong”. Thranduil looked hatefully at the guard with big, scary eyes. Just in a second Thranduil moved, quick as lightning, grabbed the small sword at his hip, and cut right across the guard’s throat. The guard did not have a chance. Thranduil dropped the weapon with shaking hands and looked shocked at his own, bleeding guard. “No…” he whispered. “NO!” he screamed, much louder, hoping someone would hear and come help. 

The guard looked horrified as he fell to his knees, clutching his throat. His lips moved, but only gargling noises could be heard. Blood was swiftly spilling out from the cut, painting his hand, and the floor, red.

Another guard, this one much younger and with very little experience, a guard in training, peeked into the throne room, shivering at the sound. Seeing the scene in front of him he squeaked and pulled back.

Thranduil looked at the young elf. The very king killed his own guard. He came fast towards the young elf, first scary, but then frightened himself. “Young elf, get this guard help, q-quick! I… need… help… too...” he said hurriedly, and then ran away. 

The elf froze in fear before running down the hallway to the other guards, and pulling one with him. He pulled him over to the one in the throne room.

“What’s happening” asked the second guard, not understanding why he was dragged away so hastily.

The young one pointed at the guard on the floor, and shivered, stuttering “T-t-the k-king”. He cried heavily and fell to his knees, grabbing the other guard “We need to do something”.

The other guard looked at the dead elf, then stared at the younger in confusion “What about the king?”. Seeing how distressed the younger was, he knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder. 

The young elf couldn’t form the words. He was too scared and worried for the king. He hugged the guard, still crying heavily.

The other guard awkwardly hugged back “Hey, shhh… shhh… it’s okay. Just breathe calmly”.

 

(At the same time)

 

Thranduil ran down to his deepest dungeon. There he made a terrible roar of anger and despair. “I’m… I’m sick… Lego-… Legolas… I must prepare him… I must tell him… how much he means to me before… before it’s too late…”

Thranduil ran back to the throne room, back to the poor, dead guard. He would NOT fail his people.

 

(Back in the throne room)

 

Suddenly, the king stood behind them with a sword. A bloody sword. He looked freakishly at them, maybe planning to kill them too.

The younger guard yelped loudly, and began to dry even more when he saw the king enter the throne room. He stood up quickly, running to hide in the outer edge of the room.

“Ummm…” the other guard looked nervously at the king. “Sir… is everything… alright?”

“My dear people, as king it is my duty to protect you. But I am sick. Very, very sick… Please lock me up in the deepest dungeon, and bring prince Legolas to me when he arrives. I am…” he tried to hide the fear and sadness in his soul, “I am afraid the time of the king is soon to be over. Legolas must be prepared”

“M-my king, y-you don’t look ill” the younger guard said, looking past the way he had just acted. “I-I…” he stopped himself from saying more.

Thranduil showed them the bloody sword. “There should be no elven blood spilled in my kingdom, especially not by me! Now take me away!” he began to get angrier, more than ever before.

“B-but who will rule if you’re in the dungeon?” the young elf asked, in an even more careful tone.

The other guard hurried forwards and took the sword from Thranduil. Then he made quick work of binding Thranduils hands behind his back.

The whole way down to the dungeon Thranduil murmured about Legolas as king and how much he loved him. Sometimes he even tried to free his hands, luckily the guard watched over hi the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW the format changed slightly as I finally found out how to format this shit


	5. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm kinda late but at least it's a slightly long chapter, I hope you like it

Elrond sighed deeply. The two guard he had sent out a few days ago had yet to return. Well at least they hadn’t told him they were back yet. He stood from his throne and began to pace back and forth, wondering if anything had happened, causing them to be late.

 

Eledir and Neleos struggled to get the prince to Lord Elronds’ palace, but got there eventually. Neleos even had to put a handkerchief over Legolas’ mouth to prevent him from shouting for help. Finally, they got their prisoner up to where Elrond’s throne was, hoping he would be there. “My lord!” Neleos shouted, “There are big things going on in Thranduil’s’ kingdom, and look who we caught! The prince!”

 

Elrond turned swiftly towards the noise. He saw the young prince Legolas, who was somehow still asleep. Elrond wondered how anyone could sleep with the amount of noise Neleos was making. “And? What is happening in Mirkwood? Or did you just kidnap Thranduil’s son for fun?”

 

Neleos knelt and was exited. “My lord!” he pointed at Legolas. “It is just that, he did not want to tell. But if Thranduil is planning something great, then our lord must know!” he stood up and kicked Legolas lightly, just hard enough to rouse him from his sleep.

 

Legolas flinched as he woke up, trying to stand before realizing he was tied up. He looked around terrified, trying to let his gaze clear since he couldn’t rub the sleep out of them.

 

Elrond walked slowly towards Legolas, trying not to startle the prince. “Good morning prince Legolas. My guards say you have news about Mirkwood. Is that correct?” he said, as he removed the simple gag from Legolas’ mouth.

 

Legolas jumped backwards and whimpered loudly. “W-what are you saying?!” he snarled “There is nothing going on in Mirkwood! Everything is as it’s supposed to be, so release me!”

 

“He’s lying!” Neleos opened his arms, ready to catch Legolas if he tried to escape. “Tell Lord Elrond the truth! Tell him why you were so sad and frustrated all alone in the woods! You know, if you tell the Lord might help you. So, come on! Tell!”

 

Legolas screamed “Argh! Let me go! It’s personal reasons! Why do you care?!”. “leave me alone” he said more quietly, tears threatening to fall.

 

“The king would not leave his own son like this. You should be happy we found you before anything else did!” Neleos said strictly.

 

Eledir looked on what was happening, mildly horrified. He had hardly ever seen his brother like this. “My lord… if I may…” he whispered. Thinking it probably hadn’t been audible. Almost hoping so, as he was not quite sure what he wanted to say.

 

Legolas bit his lower lip. “I was leaving for my lover! Okay?! Now let me go!” he shouted. The elf was getting angrier.

 

Elrond was shocked. He had not been expecting something like this. It didn’t make sense though. Why would he have to leave Mirkwood for his lover? “Who is your lover? If you don’t mind me asking”

 

“I do mind, actually” Legolas grumbled “That information is to stay with me for the time being”. He was luckily starting to calm down a bit.

 

Neleos stood still as stone as he looked at Legolas with big eyes, and didn’t know what to say or do. So embarrassing! Then he quickly walked over to Elrond, and whispered to him: “My lord, listen! Whether Legolas is speaking truly or not, I am absolutely sure there’s something going on in Thranduil’s kingdom. I say we use the… secret weapon”.

 

Elrond glared at Neleos, wondering if it was possible to be louder when whispering. They were not exactly in a private situation. “And what makes you so sure? Has anyone seen the king? Has Legolas given any indications of such?” he said, not bothering to lower his voice. 

 

“Well...” Neleos said unsure “…but he will!”. He walked over to Legolas, came close to him and said with a nice voice “Who is your lover? Come on, don’t be shy. We won’t tell anyone”. He smiled sweetly.

 

Legolas tried to back away some more. “S-stay away from me! It has nothing to do with you! Let me go!” he snapped at them.

 

Eledir backed away horrified. He looked at the Legolas, crouching next to the prince warily. “are you alright?” he asked timidly.

 

Legolas hissed and snapped at him. “Stop it! leave me alone!” he screamed at Eledir, spitting him in the face.

 

Eledir backed away scared, tears quietly starting to run down his face as he shrunk back.

 

Neleos looked at his lord. Pressing the prince would not make him speak. Therefore, even Neleos took some steps backwards and made some space for the prince. He decided to stay quiet, and it was only now that he noticed the state of his brother.

 

Legolas looked down at the floor, thinking about Gimli. He missed him greatly, but had to hope the dwarves wouldn’t blame his father for him not arriving in time.

 

Neleos looked into his brothers’ eyes and walked over to him. Neleos was not the nicest of the two brothers, but when it came to Eledir he cared about him more than anything else. He dried Eledirs’ tears and whispered “Take a break brother, I’ll do the rest of the work today”. Eledir ran from the room, drying the last of his tears on his way out. Neleos walked toward Elrond and stopped when he was next to the prince. “My lord, what are we going to do with the prince?” he said as he pointed at Legolas. 

 

“Give him a room for the night, keep watch of him at all hours” Elrond answered. He glanced over to the prince, taking in his state “Make sure it’s a room with a private bath”.

 

Legolas grumbled slightly, but didn’t fight. If he just calmed down they might let him go, or so he thought.

 

Neleos nodded, then grabbed Legolas hard on his upper arm and looked into his eyes. “You will pay for making my brother cry!” he said, voice practically dripping with venom. He pushed Legolas and forced him to move towards the room. Neleos pushed Legolas to the door of a room, out of sight for most others. He kicked the back of Legolas’ knees, forcing him down. Then he took a rough grip around his throat and said “You think you can keep it secret? You think no one will know? Maybe your dear ada won’t let you be with your lover? I’ll make you cry for them. Cry like a little baby prince, cry!”. Before Legolas could do anything Neleos kicked him hard in his back.

 

Just as this was happening, a servant walked around the corner. She saw Legolas on the ground, getting kicked by the guard. She was so shocked she dropped the clean clothes and towels Elrond had instructed her to bring to the room. 

 

Legolas was coughing badly and tried to get up, just ending up getting kicked again. The breath forcibly left his lungs, and all energy was drained from his body.  


 

“What are you doing?!” the servant screamed. She rushed forward gripping Neleos’ arm tightly.

 

Neleos stopped kicking Legolas immediately and looked at the beautiful elf. He was so shocked he forgot himself “I… umm, I”. Then his demeanour suddenly changed, “What you saw was nothing dear, you have no idea what this man has done”. Neleos pushed Legolas into the room without taking his eyes from the servant. “And what may your name be, dear?” he said with dreamy eyes and a smile while closing the door to the room now containing Legolas.

 

The servant blushed at the unexpected attention “Illiam, sir… my name is Illiam”.

 

Neleos rushed over to the clothes and towels and said “Here, let me help you with this”. As he handed the clothes to her he looked into her eyes, focusing only on her. “Wow… your eyes… they’re shining so beautifully”.

 

Illiam blushed even brighter, ducking her head as she took the clothes and towels. “Th-thank you sir, y-you too” she stuttered out, becoming impossibly redder as she realized what she’d said.

 

…

 

Legolas sat, bored to the brim in the room. He hated this so much.

 

Elladan and his brother had just gotten the news of the prince staying here, so they had walked to the room he was staying in. Elladan knocked on the door “Prince Legolas? Are you in there?”.

 

Legolas flinched and quickly sat up, looking at the door. The voices sounded familiar, yet they gave him shivers down his back as if he’d never heard them before. However, he didn’t dare to speak up and reply.

 

“Come on silme, I know you are in there” Elladan said in a sweet voice. He looked over to his brother, a slight smirk present on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or comments, 'd love to hear what could be better or suggestions for what I can write in this. Also Silme is Tolkien elvish for starshine


	6. The Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to smut: there is smut here

«Yeah, a Greenleaf with a bow like that is pretty recognizable. Come on, buddy, remember us from the old days?” Elrohir said in the same sweet voice, a smirk identical to his brothers’ appearing on his face.

 

Legolas grumbled. “Leave me be you idiots!” he shouted back. He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with two bothersome twins. He felt tears forming in his eyes.

 

Elladan laughed softly, it seemed that Legolas did remember them “Come on Legolas. We simply want to talk silme”.

 

“Leave me alone!” he screamed, covering his head with a pillow. He started crying heavily.

 

Elrohir looked at his brother when they heard Legolas cry. Erohir said carefully “Legolas, it is a long time since we met. At least a hundred years since last time! Heh, remember when you, Elladan and I shout arrows at your fathers’ wine glasses when we were younger? Hah! He was so angry after that. Talking ‘bout dads, our dad has been crazy lately…”

 

“Yeah… he has been talking really weirdly. Spends more time alone, it’s kind of sad” Elladan said with a contemplative expression as he leaned back against the wall next to the door.

 

“And what exactly what does that change? Just leave me alone!” he shouted as he glared at the door, tears still spilling down his cheeks. “I’m not in the mood to think of old memories”

 

Legolas was clearly not happy. He actually seemed really sad. Elrohir said sadly “What has happened to you…”. It was completely silent for a few seconds, then he turned to Elladan and said “Come on, lets get him out of there. He is not well, and whatever it is we should help our friend”.

 

Elladan nodded determinedly. They had to at least try. He tried to open the door, quickly realizing it was locked. “Keep watch” he whispered to his brother as he started to pick the lock. Elrohir nodded, just as set on helping Legolas.

 

Legolas flinched when he heard the sounds coming from the door, realizing he was only in a robe as he hadn’t bothered redressing after taking a bath earlier. He ran to the bathroom and closed the door.

 

Elladan finally finished picking the lock and opened the door carefully. “Silme? Are you in here?” he asked curiously as he couldn’t see the prince.

 

“Why are you hiding? We want to get you out of here” Elrohir said, hoping the prince would come out from wherever he was hiding.

 

“Really?” Legolas whispered as he opened the door a bit, only enough for him to see the two brothers.

 

The brothers turned toward the door. “Yes” said Elladan, a gently smile on his face “I promise”. He took a few careful steps toward the bathroom door, Elrohir by his side. As they got closer Legolas opened the door further, and they got to see his full body.

 

Legolas was only wearing a short, sheer robe. But that wasn’t the only thing that caught the boys’ attention. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks sticky with drying tears. “Oh, you poor thing” Elladan said softly as he stepped into the bathroom. He went over to the sink and wet a cloth. He started softly wiping Legolas’ face while Elrohir hugged him softly from behind.

 

Legolas sighed and leaned back against Elrohirs’ chest, it felt good to be taken care of. Elladan and Elrohir shared a smirk over Legolas’ shoulders. Elrohir slowly loosened Legolas’ robe, it wasn’t like it really covered anything anyway, while Elladan started slowly dragging the cloth over Legolas’ chest. At first it seemed like he didn’t notice anything, but as the cloth was dragged over his nipple he gasped and arched into the touch. Elrohir chuckled “As eager as last time, right Elladan?”.

 

Elladan nodded “I’d says he’s more sensitive now, or at least more expressive”. He put away the cloth and started carefully licking one of Legolas’ nipples, rubbing the other between two fingers.

 

“P-please…” Legolas stuttered. It felt too good, he needed more. He needed them.

 

Elrohir smirked as he saw Legolas get hard and rubbed his own bulge against Legolas’ ass. “Please what?” he said teasingly.

 

Legolas shivered as he felt the huge bulge rub against him. “Please f-fuck me” he said and blushed.

 

Elladan pulled back and smirked “Your wish is my command”. He picked Legolas up bridal style, thankful that he and his brother were taller and stronger than Legolas.

 

They walked back into the bedroom, and Legolas was put down on the bed. “How about you prepare yourself while we get undressed?” Elrohir said to Legolas, who eagerly obeyed.

 

He took his robe off completely and propped his back on a pillow. He found some sort of lotion on the nightstand and put it all over his fingers. He inserted two of them at the same time, slowly dragging them in and out of his ass. While he was doing this, he was eagerly watching Elrohir and Elladan.

 

The two brothers had decided to undress each other, making out all the while. As Elladan unbuttoned Elrohirs shirt he kissed his chest, mapping it with his lips. They definitely spent longer time than needed on undressing each other, putting on a show for Legolas, getting spurred on by hearing his breathy moans in the background.

 

Legolas whined when the brothers were finally naked. He needed them, and he was definitely open enough by now. While he looked up at them, loosely fucking himself with his fingers, the brothers smirked. “Which end do you want?” Elladan asked his brother. “I was thinking we could take the same end” Elrohir answered, looking at Legolas’ flustered face and licking his lips.

 

“Please fuck me” Legolas whined, and how could the brothers possibly refuse that. Elrohir laid down on the bed, Legolas getting on all fours above him. He positioned Elrohirs huge cock at his opening and slowly started sinking down. He moaned lewdly as Elrohir slowly thrusted his hips into him.

 

“Think you’re ready to take me too silme?” Elladan said breathily as he stroked himself. Legolas moaned and nodded, already feeling so full but still needing more. Elladan smirked and positioned himself and thrusted in hard. Legolas moaned loudly as he was stretched to his limit, the two brothers thrusting in and out at a steady pace, one of them always fully in Legolas.

 

It felt too good and was over too soon. Legolas came fairly quickly, the brothers following as soon as they felt Legolas clenching around them. They thrusted deep as they came, making sure their cum would go as deep as possible. “Thank you…” Legolas whispered and blushed as he practically collapsed on top of Elrohir. Elladan smiled softly and reached over to the nightstand, where a buttplug stood ready. The brothers slowly pulled out, but just as Legolas thought he’d get to relax the plug was shoved into him.

 

“Now our cum won’t run out, you’ll get to be nice and full for a good while” Elrohir whispered in Legolas’ ear. The brothers laid down on the bed, Legolas laying comfortably between them. Elladan cuddled him close as Elrohir pulled the blanket over them. Legolas fell asleep after a few seconds, breathing evening out slowly.

 

The brothers noticed this and sadly realized they’d have to leave. After all they still had responsibilities.   
They left him a small note explaining why they’d left, got dressed and left to go about their royal duties as princes.


End file.
